King of the Royal Paladin Gang
by 6410934WE50M3
Summary: Akihisa leaves his friends for personal reasons as his friends we're being invited to join the Black Lotus Gang. What will happen when the gang is in trouble and they heed help from the Royal Paladin Gang...but what happens when they find out that the leader was...Akihisa which code name is 'Royal King'...What happens then? Akihisa x Minami
1. Black Lotus Gang

**Chapter 1- Black Lotus Gang...**

* * *

**(Minami's POV)**

"What are we going to do now?" I asked looking at the others which are pretty beaten up from that gang called the Dark Void Gang...they are a rank higher from us and yet we can't beat them.

"I don't know...but our team is getting hurt here..." Our leader Johan said. "We really need help here..." he mummbled. A year has past ever since Akihisa left, we became worried about him, we didn't mean to hurt him like that...even Johan felt bad.

"Maybe we could ask for help..." Sarah, Johan's girlfriend suggested.

"But from who?" Yuuji asked...Shouko beside him."All the other Gang's are busy besides...Dark Void defeated 2 Gang's already."

"I wonder why Dark Void hates us so much...we never did anything to them..." Kouta sighed, his girlfriend Aiko beside him.

"I wonder as well..." Hideyoshi agreed, holding his fractured arm, as her sister or in other words his girlfriend Yuuko patched up his arm making him flinch in pain.

"Stop moving so much..." Yuuko smiled at him.

"Maybe we should think of this tomorrow..." Mizuki suggested.

**~The Next Day at the park~**

"Well...we need to talk about a plan to protect ourselves from Dark Void...we can't keep this up..." Johan gritted his teeth.

"Hmmm...wait a minute...Jennifer told me about something..." Sarah said making all of us look at her. "I told her about our situation...and she suggested that we talk to the Royal Paladin Gang..."

"You mean..." I started

"Yes...but...she said that they have been hiding in the shadows for a month now...and they're are only 2 possible ways to talk to them." she explained.

"Which is?" Mizuki asked.

"Find a member of the Royal Paladin plead her to talk to the leader or...we asked for any leads of them."

"But that will be hard considering the fact that they are the best of the best...especially their leader..." Kouta said.

"We'll just have to find a way then..." I sighed as we separated and head back home.

**~Later at Dinner~**

"Honey...is their something wrong?" she asked. She doesn't know that I'm in a gang...only my sister does.

"It's fine mom but..." I started.

"But what honey..." she looked at me, my sister doing the same.

"Do you know about any leads of the Royal Paladin Gang?" I asked making her giggle as I look at her weirdly.

"Let me guess...you're gang...Black Lotus...is having some problems?" she asked, I looked at her in disbelief.

"Y-You k-knew?" I asked.

"Yes...and to answer your previous question...yes...I do know some leads because...Haduki over here...is the 5th in command of the Royal Paladins..." she smiled as I look at my little sister in disbelief.

"W-What?!" I asked in disbelief.

**~The Next day~**

"WHAT?!" they asked looking at my sister beside me. "Are you saying that Haduki over here...is the 5th in Command of the Royal Paladins?!"

"Yes...that's what I'm saying..." I sighed.

"I don't get why you guys are surprised..." Haduki looked at us... "Jennifer is 4th in Command in the Royal Paladins as well..." we didn't really want to believe her.

"You should believe her..." we turned to see Jennifer smiling.

"You know I'm surprised you didn't know...Oh well...come on...we'll take you to the Royal Paladin's HQ..." Jennifer sighed.

"Also...for your information...The Royal Paladin Gang...wasn't hiding...we just didn't want to fight..." Haduki giggled.


	2. Meet the Royal King!

**Chapter 2- Meet the Royal King!**

* * *

**(Minami's POV)**

**~At the Park~**

"I can't really believe the two of you would be part of Royal Paladin..." I said looking at my sister and Jennifer.

"Well...I was going to tell you but...you we're to busy..." Hazuki **(Or in other words Haduki) **giggled at her.

"No wonder you told me that your sister Minami doesn't know about it..." Jennifer giggled.

"Wait...how do we know that...you guys aren't lying about being a member of the Royal Paladin?" Yuuji asked.

"Woops...I think we forgot our jacket as well..." Jennifer giggled.

"What jacket?" Yuuko asked.

"Actually every member has a jacket...from the members of Rank 1-10 get s Brown jacket, 11-20- Green jacket, 21-30- Orange Jacket and 31-40- Blue jacket." Hazuki explained "But the leaders or complete different Jacket. For the 6th in Cmd is a Black Jacket, for the 5th in Cmd which is me is a Gray Jacket, for the 4th in Cmd which is Jennifer is a Bronze Jacket, for the 3rd in Cmd is a Silver Jacket, for the 2nd in Cmd is a Gold Jacket and lastly the leader which name is Royal King is using a White Jacket..."

"We actually have a total of 46 Ranks...in the Royal Paladin Gang..." Jennifer smiled at us as we stared in awe.

"Wow..." I stared. "Should we go back for your jackets?"

"No...we have 'em here..." Hazuki smiled as she and Jennifer got through their bag and took out their Jackets, as they put it on.

"So...are we going to talk to your leader now?" Johan asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Hazuki asked.

"Because...our members are getting hurt because of the Dark Void..." Kouta sighed.

"Dark...Void?" Jennifer looked at us.

"You don't know them?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Hmmm...do you mean the group who beat you several times and always makes sure that each of your members of your group have a broken bone and makes sure you will be embarrased in front of other gangs...is that the group you we're talking about?" she asked as we looked at them seriously.

"I can't believe it..." Yuuko stared.

"You guys have been hiding for a month or two...i think..." Mizuki awed.

"And yet..." Aiko stared.

"YOU GUYS KNOW EVERYTHING!" we screamed at them as they laughed.

"It can't be helped..." Jennifer sighed.

"That's because we've been watching over all of you since one month before..." Hazuki giggled.

"Then...why didn't you help us?" Sarah asked.

"Because...we...weren't allowed to..." Hazuki sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because our second in command told us...a message from Royal King..." Jennifer sighed

"Actually...our second in command is actually...Miharu Shimuzu" Hazuki giggled as I stared at her in disbelief..._Miharu_.

Miharu had a deep crush on me and won't stop convincing me to date her, knowing that if we do that...we'll commit lesbian love. I realize then after Akihisa left...Miharu stopped bothering me.

"We haven't seen Miharu since last year..." Shouko looked at her. "What happened to her?"

"It's best that you won't know..." Hazuki giggled as we neared an arena to see some gang members who we're talking and smiling at us.

"Well well well...what do we have here..." a cynical voice laughed as we turned to see Luke...the 2nd in command of the Dark Void. "Black Lotus...a bunch of losers..." he laughed other team members beside him snickering

"What did you call us?!" Yuuji growled, some people looking at us, especially

"Let me spell it out for you then...L-O-S-E-R...LOSER!" he laughed.

"Why you-!" I started, growling.

"Stop this fight...this instance!" We heard a scream from behind as we turned to see...Miharu! She's with other members, 2 in orange, 1 in blue and one in brown.

"Who the hell are you?!" Luke asked boastfully.

"I am Miharu Shimuzu...2nd in command of The Royal Paladin Gang..." she stated wearing a Gold Jacket.

"Holy shit! It's the Royal Captain...of the Royal Paladin Gang!" one of the people from the audience screamed.

"2nd in Command huh?" Luke looked at her. "Well...I challenge you to a duel..." everyone gasped...except Jennifer and Hazuki.

"I decline the challenge...but if you can beat Adam over here...then you may fight me...because I won't fight someone as weak as you..." Miharu sighed. As she said that a guy in a brown jacket came over and walked in front of us and in front of Luke. I looked over to see a logo of R1 on the back of his jacket.

"Guys...this guy is a rank 1..." I said to them making them look at me.

"Why would Miharu let him fight Luke...he is way behind Luke." Yuuko looked at Jennifer and Hazuki.

"Just watch..." Hazuki smiled as we looked at her.

"Yeah...watch this loser lose..." Luke grinned as he ran toward Adam and send a right hook to face, only to be blocked my his left hand, stunning everyone, even me. "What the-?!" as he said that Adam raised his right hand and threw a right bomb to his cheek, slamming himself on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth.

Adam looked over to him then looked back at Miharu... "I think I knocked him out..." he nervously said.

"I guess you really did..." Miharu smirked. "I'm impressed with you Adam...you grew stronger after a month...I'll tell Royal King to rank you up from rank 1 to any number he thinks you'll be good in" as she said that the entire arena gasped, except for us of course, when they found out Adam was a rank 1

"Thanks...that means a lot." Adam smiled

"A rank 1?!" one person said in the arena.

"Just how strong are the Royal Paladin's?!" another one asked.

"How could he beat me...he has the lowest rank of the group" Luke growled.

Miharu looked over Luke who finally woke up and spit out some blood. "You know...I only let him fight you because I know that he'll be enough for you...if I would have fight you...you'd be dead by now...besides...there are 46 ranks in the Royal Paladin's...and Adam is just a rank 1 and so he beat you...so next time you challenge or be an ass around the Royal Paladin's...you should think before doing those stuff..."

"Damn you..." Luke muttered...lip still bleeding.

"Whatever...Leave now...or else..." Miharu growled as the members of Dark Void glared then left the arena.

"I guess...our rank 1 members are getting better..." Hazuki smiled as Jennifer nodded, agreeing.

"Now tell me..." we turned to see Miharu and the other members. "Why did you call us for?"

"We need help..." Johan said making Miharu look at him.

"Help in what?" Miharu asked.

"We need help because Dark Void won't stop attacking our members...everyone is getting hurt everyday..." I answered.

"All of you never changed since we last seen each other in school..." Miharu laughed. "And you Hazuki...Jennifer...please tell me you didn't tell anyone else except them..."

"Actually...we didn't..." Hazuki and Jennifer smiled.

We followed her to a cool building...it had 10 stories...we looked at the Building name to see the name 'Royal Palace'. We neared a metal door as Miharu placed her hand on a scanning machine and her eye scanner.

"Hello Royal Captain...welcome back...who are the people with you?" the computer asked.

"I'm with 3 other members with Royal Sergeant, Royal Lieutenant and some Guests..." Miharu said to the computer.

"Well then...welcome back Royal Sergeant and Lieutenant...also welcome guests...you may come in..." the computer opened the metal door for us as we entered not before Miharu said...

"Thanks Alfred..." she smiled as we went in and the door closed behind us.

We looked around to see other members here, all of them looked at us. Which shocked us is that they smiled and waved. Two of them walked toward us...he had a Black Jacket on... and the other one...she had a Silver Jacket on...

"Welcome guests...to the HQ of The Royal Paladin Gang..." he smiled.

"W-Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"My name is John...I'm the Royal Private..." He smiled.

"And I'm Mia...I'm the Royal Corporal..." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you...I'm Minami...these are my friends...Johan, Sarah, Hideyoshi, Yuuko, Yuuji, Shouko, Kouta, Aiko and Mizuki..." I smiled at them as they smiled back at me...holding hands. _I guess...they're a couple..._

"Is it true about the Dark Void..." Mia asked.

"Yes..." Yuuji answered.

"Also...Adam defeated their 2nd in command with a Right bomb to the cheek..." Miharu suddenly said.

"Wow...for a rank 1 I'm impressed..." John grinned placing his elbow on Adam's shoulder making him laugh.

"Don't worry about the Dark Void...we'll make sure...that they'll leave you alone..." Mia smiled. "But until that...we should ask permission first from our leader..."

"Okay..." I mumbled

"There is no need..." we heard a familiar voice as we turned around to see a guy in a White Jacket with some members behind him laughing. He looked really familiar "Besides...I already approved that..." he smirked. "Besides...you guys we're making to much noise down here..."

"Says you...Royal King..." John laughed.

"Hey guys...so I take Yuuji and Shouko became a couple and put aside the marriage contract..." he grinned

"H-How?" Yuuji asked.

"Hideyoshi and Yuuko became a couple putting a side the fact that they are siblings..."

"What?" Yuuko mumbled.

"Kouta and Aiko also became a couple...even if knowing Aiko would get to tease him..."

"Huh?!" Aiko asked.

"And lastly Sarah and Johan...leaders of Black Lotus as they try not to show any of you their affections when actually they've been making out in their rooms..."

Every member laughed as Johan and Sarah blushed.

"And lastly Mizuki and Minami...who are still finding the boy of their dreams that are right for them..."

"Uhm..." Mizuki and I blushed... "How did you?"

"Don't you guys recognize me at all?" he asked.

"No!" we answered making all of the members laugh/giggle.

"It's me...your old idiot...Akihisa Yoshii!" he smiled as we looked at him in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" we screamed

* * *

**Me: Hope you guys like it...**

**Sophia: Hey Rey-kun... *she smiles hugging me***

**Me: Hey Sophia-hime... *she blushes cuddling up to him more***


	3. Akihisa is the Royal King!

**Chapter 3- Akihisa is the Royal King?!**

* * *

**(Akihisa's POV)**

"Don't you guys recognize me at all?" I asked.

"No!" they answered in unison, my friends laughing at them.

"It's me...your old idiot...Akihisa Yoshii!" I smiled at them as they look at me in disbelief

"WHAT?!" they screamed.

"O-kay?" I stared.

"Akihisa..." Johan started as I looked at him. "Dude...Umm...we're sorry...for...driving you away..."

"Uhm...never mind about that..." I smiled.

"Oh yeah...that reminds me..." Miharu interrupted as I looked at her. "Adam over here defeated the 2nd in command of Dark Void a while ago..."

I looked over at the rank 1 member as I grinned. "Impressive...I guess your strength is getting bigger..."

"Thanks..." Adam smirked.

"Let me guess...he threw the first blow but you blocked it. After that you threw a right bomb to his fist knocking him out?" I guessed.

"Yep..." he smiled.

"Heh..." I smirked as I walked to a locker, unlocking it and taking out a Green Jacket, closing the locker, I walked back to the others and smiled at Adam as I gave him his newly higher rank jacket.

"Thanks!" he smiled as he took his new jacket from my hands.

"Congratulations...Royal Green 4 Adam..." I smirked as other members went and congratulated him.

"Congratz man!" Pete a Royal Brown 10 member laughed with him, his friends laughing with him.

I walked back to the others as they looked at me "Why don't we talk about the problem in my room shall we?" I smiled.

"David..." I called as he walked toward me. "You'll be in charge for a while because the 6 of us with the guests will talk about the problem so knowing your a Royal Blue 10 member...can you take the responsibility?" I asked.

"Sure sir..." he smirks.

**(Minami's POV)**

After he told David to be in charge for a while, we headed to the elevator with the 6 Royal Council members and went up to the 10th floor. There we're about 7 rooms in different colors. the biggest door was White, then Gold, after that Silver, after that Bronze, after that Gray then the last one is Black, these other 5 we're not bigger than the White, and the last room is in Red. We entered the room with the color Red as we saw 6 tables there. The biggest one was near the window with the sign of 'Royal King' and some cool jackets like Laptop, computer, tablet, document holders, a personal fridge, papers and a pen. There we're also 5 other desks with the names of 'Royal Captain', 'Royal Corporal', 'Royal Lieutenant', 'Royal Sergeant' and 'Royal Private'. Also there was chairs and couches around for people to sit on.

Akihisa walked to his chair and sat down as he sighed.

"So...what do you guys want to talk about?" he asked as all of us sat down on the couches.

"We're having a bit of a problem with Dark Void..." Yuuji said. _  
_

"A bit?" he asked as he pointed at our wounds and casts.

"Alright...A big problem..." Hideyoshi said.

"Exactly what are they doing?" John asked.

"They've been attacking us everyday...giving us major injuries...every attack..." I explained as Akihisa looked at me.

"Why are they doing that?" Mia asked.

"How should we know?" Yuuko asked.

"Well...We thought you guys knew...knowing the fact that you're the ones who are getting attacked." Hazuki said.

"Hey Aki...you alright?" Miharu asked as we turned to Akihisa.

"Yeah...you've been quiet..." Jennifer agreed.

"Hmmm..." he sat back on his chair as he started to think.

"Akihisa?" Kouta called making Akihisa look up at him.

"What was the name of the second in command?" he asked looking at us.

"Uhm...his name was Luke..." I answered as his eyes suddenly go wide.

"EH?!" he stood up in disbelief startling us and his friends.

"W-What's wrong?" John asked.

"I can't believe that idiot..." he muttered.

"Huh?" Aiko asked.

"Non posso credere che quegli idioti farebbero uno stronzo come il nuovo leader del secondo in comando e farlo in carica per due mesi, mentre sono in vacanz!**(I can't believe those idiots would make an asshole as the new second in command leader and make him in charge for two months while they are in vacation!)**" Akihisa screamed at the top of his lungs "Sono pazzo o qualcosa del genere?! **(Are they crazy or something?!)**"

"What language is he speaking?" Mia asked.

"I think...it's Italian but...I don't know any Italian words thou..." Hazuki looked at him.

"Stronzi! **(Assholes)**" he screamed.

"Eh?" Yuuko asked.

"Abrutis! **('Assholes' in French)**"

"Uh..." Hideyoshi muttered.

"Pendejos! **('Assholes' in Spanish)**"

"Huh?" asked Minami

"Придурки! **('Assholes' in Russian)**"

"What?" Miharu asked.

"Thằng khốn nạn! **('Assholes' in Vietnamese)**"

"Uhm..." Shouko started

"Arschlöcher! **('Assholes' in German)**" Akihisa screamed one last time as he panted, a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Who's an Asshole?" I asked. The others looked at me.

"That last one was in German?" they asked as I nodded and all of us looked back at Akihisa.

**(Akihisa's POV)**

I have never felt this ticked off before...as I looked up at the others. I put out a sigh and sat back down as I looked at them.

"When did they start attacking you?" I asked.

"Just the starting of this month..." Sarah answered.

"Inte undra på ... det var den tid de lämnade för sin semester till Rom...**('No wonder...that was the time they left for their vacation for Rome' in Swedish)**" I sighed completely annoyed. I looked over to Jennifer "Jen...can you give me that phone..." she picked up the phone and looked at me weirdly

"Uh...O-kay?" she threw the phone at me as I caught it with one hand. I pressed on some numbers and wait for the receiver to answer and I put it on speaker as well.

Waiting...

Waiting...

"Hellooo Akihisa" a guy in british accent "How's my bestfriend..."

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed everyone flinched and Mark my best friend who in turn is a complete idiot "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I-In our h-hotel room..." I heard him gulp.

"PUT THIS ON SPEAKER SO LARRY MAY HEAR!" I screamed as he did just that and I heard Larry asking why he heard me speaking in a loud voice.

"YOU TWO ARE COMPLETE IDIOTS!" I growled. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IS HAPPENING TO DARK VOID?!"

"Eh?" both of them asked in UNISON.

"YOUR SO CALLED 'NEW' 2ND IN COMMAND KEEPS ON ATTACKING BLACK LOTUS!"

"EH?!" they asked disbelief.

"I DON'T CARE IF THIS MONTH IS JUST THE FIRST MONTH OF YOU'RE VACATION...I WANT YOU HEAR THIS INSTANCE!"

"Y-YES SIR!" they gulped as they hung up not before I heard bags falling on the bed.

I closed the cover of the phone and put it on my desk completely ticked off.

"I can't believe they are complete idiots..." I sighed completely annoyed.

"What do you mean by their so called new 2nd in commands?" Yuuko suddenly asked as I looked at them.

"As much as you think I'm lying but...Larry and Mark are the leaders of Dark Void..." I explained as all of them even my friends stared in disbelief. "Before you say anything I would like to say that...I helped them create Dark Void...Before this all happened...Dark Void was nice to other Gangs...I don't know why they are starting to attack Black Lotus...I think it has something to do with their 2nd in command..."

**(Minami's POV)**

"You helped them create Dark Void?" Johan asked.

"Yeah..." Akihisa sighed.

"Do you know how much of our members are getting hurt everyday?!" he asked angrily. "You are so dead!" he ran up to him.

Akihisa suddenly disappeared from his seat and was suddenly in front of Johan, startling all of us, as he grabbed his throat and slammed him on the wall a dark aura surrounding Akihisa making all of us back away.

"Look...I know you're pissed but...you asked for my teams help...and you will get the help but not by attacking me...comprendo?" Akihisa growled as Johan nodded. "You know...if you're wondering how much power I'm using...it's just 0.00001% of my full power...I'm just making sure I don't use more force...ending up killing you and creating a hole on the wall..." he let go of Johan's throat and he gasps for breathe while Akihisa sighs.

"Thank's...for not killing my boyfriend..." Sarah smiled.

"No problem...now...lets head to the airport now...it's 2 hours away so...we may pick up my friends..." Akihisa sighs as he left the room with us following him.


	4. The Leaders of Dark Void

**Chapter 4- The leaders of Dark Void**

* * *

**(Minami's POV)**

"I have a question Aki?" I asked him as he looked at me. "Uhm...How do we get to the airport?"

"Simple really...we ride a car..." Akihisa smiled at me as we headed to the garage.

"What car?" Yuuji asked.

"These cars..." he smiled, pressing a button as the garage doors open as we saw different kind's of cars all around. There we're 20 _Brown Mercedes-Benz CL65 Coupe's_ on the right, 20 _Green Aston Martin Vanquish_ on the left, 20 _Orange Bently Mulsanne_ on the right and 20 _Blue Ferrari F12berlinetta_ on the left.

But what suprised us most was the cars of the 6 leaders which had their names on the Plate Numbers. For John is a _Black Rolls-Royce Phantom Extended Wheelbase_, for Hazuki is a _Gray Porsche 918 Spyder_, for Jennifer is a _Bronze Hennessey Venom GT_, for Mia is a _Silver Koenigsegg Agera S_, for Miharu is a _Gold Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse _but what caught my eye is the car of Akihisa which is a _White Lamborghini Veneno Roadster_.

"Do you guys own these cars?" Kouta asked.

"Yes...actually..."Hazuki answered

"B-But how? Your still young..." I looked at her.

"Well...there are things you don't know about Hazuki that I know..." Akihisa said making me look at him as he smiled at me making me blush.

"Why don't we use each of our cars guys..." John smirked "Besides...me and Akihisa has a Drift Race to finish..."

"You really want to be the D.K. do you?" Akihisa grinned. Me and my friends looked at him weirdy.

"What's D.K.?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Drift King..." Mia smiled as she held hands with John.

"What do you expect...someone needs to get your throne now...and it will be me!" he grinned.

"Haha..." Akihisa laughed. "Can we just do that on a later date...besides...we have 2 people to pick up..."

"Fine..." John groaned.

* * *

We we're now 10 minutes away from the airport, knowing that their cars we're to small to fit. Me and my friends had to ride separate cars. Yuuji and Shouko rode with John, Hideyoshi and Yuuko rode with Hazuki, Kouta and Aiko rode with Jennifer, Johan and Sarah rode with Mia, Mizuki rode with Miharu while I rode with Akihisa.

"So how was school Minami-san..." I heard Aki asked as I looked at him.

"Well...I'm having a hard time in History though." I answered.

"History? What lesson?" Aki asked.

"About Dracula..." I said.

"Well...Actually the rugged Transylvanian Alps provide one of the most spectacular landscapes in Europe. Hawks soar around the craggy, snow-covered peaks, while bears and chamois take refuge in the dense forests below. Medieval villages and the ruins of once-proud castles can abruptly materialize through the mist, as if daring outsiders to uncover their secrets. Transylvania also produced a leader known as a defender of the Christian faith, a Romanian hero, and a subhuman monster. His name was Prince Vlad, but the world knows him by his nickname: Dracula." Akihisa explained as I looked at him.

"Wow...how do you know all this?" I asked.

"Well when I'm bored...I always do research..." he smiled. _Why did he leave?_

"Oh..." I mumbled

"Is there something wrong?" he asked looking away from the road then back at it.

"N-No..."

"Come on...you could tell me..." he smiled, not looking at me.

"Well...I was just thinking...why you left...me..." I frowned making Aki look at me.

"I..." But before Aki could answer, a screen appeared on the desktop of the car, it was Hazuki making a smile.

"Hey Akihisa...are we there yet?" she smiled, Akihisa nodded as Hizuki looks at me. "Hey big sis...are you okay?"

"I should be asking you because you are driving..." I smiled.

"I'll be fine sis..." she smiled "Hey Akihisa knowing that we're driving side by side...why don't we drive faster...knowing that this road is owned by us..."

"Sure..." as the screen disappeared, Akihisa did just that by driving fast.

* * *

**(Akihisa's POV)**

We walked near the entrance of the Airport and waited. After a few minutes...several people left the airport but 2 guys went toward us. One had Yellow Hair and Green eyes, he was wearing a 3/4 Blue shirt (Has an M4 logo) and Black pants. The other one has Red hair and Violet eyes, he was wearing a Green Shirt with Orange pants. They arrived near us with a nervous smile.

"Hey Bro..." Larry nervously smiled at me.

"Hey..." Mark also said nervously

"You know...my brain is still processing to either break both your arms or kill you..." I growled as they gulped.

"Uhm...neither?" Larry gulped.

"Fine...whatever...I won't hurt you guys...for now..." I smirked as we headed to our cars.


	5. A New Cute Couple

**Chapter 5- A New Cute Couple.**

* * *

**(Akihisa's POV)**

"What do you mean?" I looked at Mark.

"I mean is that...I don't know what the hell is going on with Dark Void..." Mark said.

"But why don't you know?!" I asked as I stared at him in disbelief. I was talking with Mark and Larry in the office while the others wait outside.

"We just don't know...at all..." Larry sighed.

"Hmmm...Why don't you guys live here for a while...maybe Dark Void are doing these things cause the 2 of you aren't around." I suggested.

"Alright..." both of them agreed. "So what now?" they asked.

"I don't know...but I'll find out..." I looked at them. "Why don't you guys...uhh...bond with your other friends from Royal Paladin while I'll think about some things."

"Okay..." they nodded as they stood up and walked up to the door.

"Also..." Akihisa looked at them literally "Tell Minami to come in here..."

* * *

**(Minami's POV)**

"I wonder what they are talking about in there..." Kouta said.

"We could ask them after..." Hazuki said.

"We can't annoy them you know..." Miharu sighed.

"Yes...but...we are completely curious..." Aiko said.

"Well...Miharu's right...we can't annoy Akihisa or his two bestfriends..." Mia looked at them.

"I guess..." Yuuji looked down.

"But...what can we do to help Aki?" I asked.

"We just help them when they need us..." Jennifer said.

As she said that, the door opened as Mark and Larry left the room leaving Akihisa in the room sitting back on his chair.

"Hey...Who's Minami?" Mark asked.

"I am..." they looked at me.

"Akihisa wants to talk to you..." Larry said.

"W-What?" I blushed as they nodded. I looked at the others as they smiled at me making me walk in the room, the door closing behind me.

I looked over at Aki to see him sitting back on his chair, sighing in annoyance.

"Aki?" I called him making him look up at me.

"Hey Minami..." he rubbed his eyes and stood up walking up to me as I could feel heart beat completely.

"Aki..."

He smiled down at me, making me blush completely.

"Minami..." he smirked, making me gulp "About what you asked back in the car..."

I looked up at him, his shining bright eyes and cute smile.

"The only reason I left you...was because...Akira...my sister told me that both of us will be living at America for a few years..." he explained. "I didn't mean to leave you..." he smiled. I looked down, my hair covering my eyes.

"Minami?" he called.

I didn't reply as a tear started to form in my eyes.

"Minami-san?" he called one more time.

I didn't reply again.

"Mina-" he called once more.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed making him flinch. I looked up at him, as I felt water run down my cheeks as his eyes go wide.

"Why didn't you tell me that...I thought you didn't love me anymore..." I ran up to him, as I hugged him, crying on his chest. "I hate you...I hate you so much!"

"Minami..." he mummbled as I felt arms suddenly rapped around me. "Forgive me..."

I felt one of his arms left my waist and his hand went up to my chin, pushing it upward making me look up at him.

"I'm sorry..." he smiled sweetly as his lips suddenly met mine making me go wide eyed. I couldn't comprehend what was going on until his hand on my chin went up to the back of my neck. _Aki's kissing me..._I thought as my suddenly closed, kissing him back. He tilted his head, as our kiss grew deeper. My hands went up to his chest level, holding him tight.

I accidentally moved back and hit my back to the door, only to be kissed deeper and more passionate by Aki.

After 24 minutes of making out, we parted to get some air in our lungs.

I looked up at him, my face all red, I smiled up to him as he did the same. He leaned up near my ear whispering something in my ear.

"I love you...Minami-hime..." he whispered as I leaned up to him more, completely embarrased.

"I love you to...Aki-kun..." I smiled.


End file.
